General White
|manga debut = "The Dragon Ball Scramble" |anime debut = "Cruel General Red" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: The Path to Power |Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 750 |Address = Muscle Tower |Occupation = Military |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Two sisters }} is a secondary antagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, and the anime Dragon Ball. He is the commander of Muscle Tower which is the Red Ribbon Army's northern fortress. Appearance General White is a large, muscular man with brown (manga) or silver hair (anime), and brown (manga) or blue/white eyes (anime). He usually wears a green sweater with a red neck bandana, jackboots and brown cargo pants. Underneath his sweater is a black muscleshirt. General White was designed differently for Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, showing him to be rather slim with short dark brown hair, and wearing a brown sweater and a larger neck bandana. Personality White is the oldest of the known officers. While not a gifted strategist, he is observant and draws conclusions with surprising speed, and is the only officer to have ever found out Goku's primary weakness: his tail. He also seems to be a somewhat skilled fighter, as shown when he fought Goku. Trapped at the top of the six-level tower through status, General White spends his time either smoking a pipe, taking sips from his flask, yelling, or bursting out in laughter at Goku's attempt to climb the tower. While he is easily irritated and slightly impatient, White is surprisingly complementary, congratulating Goku when he reached the sixth floor and praising Ninja Murasaki for a job well done when he supposedly killed Goku. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga Both General White and Ninja Murasaki watch over Goku's battle with Major Metallitron, and White becomes extremely disappointed when Metallitron's battery runs out after almost killing Goku. White also watched over Murasaki's fight, constantly sighing after Murasaki's many failed attempts to destroy Goku. After defeating Ninja Murasaki, Goku and his new friend, Android 8, reach the sixth and final level of the tower, which is White's level, and he sends Goku and Android 8 down to the fifth floor to be eaten by Buyon. After defeating the monster, Goku jumps back onto the sixth floor and fights General White. Although White is exceptionally built and muscular, it becomes clear that Goku is much stronger due to his training. White then grabs Goku's tail and tosses him around, hurting the young fighter. However, Goku manages to get back up and defeat him. He pretends to surrender and says he will free the Jingle Village Chief, but secretly swipes a Remington 1866 Derringer and holds the old man at gunpoint. General White then threatens to kill the chief if Android 8 does not comply to eliminate Goku. White proceeds to shoot Goku in the back of the head with his handgun. In retaliation, Android 8 becomes enraged and punches General White straight through the wall and out of Muscle Tower, propelling him into the distant horizon and to his presumed death. Later on, General Blue briefly references the late General White, mentioning he owes White an apology for underestimating Goku after his rocket crashed in Penguin Village."I believe I owe General White an apology. I've never suffered a task as difficult as destroying that... child.", General Blue - Dragon Ball episode 56, "Strange Visitor" Film appearances ''The Path to Power'' General White appears again, dramatically redesigned and remodeled as an Italian man. When Goku, Bulma and Oolong arrive at Muscle Tower, General White surmises that they are there for their Dragon Ball and threatens them into handing over the Dragon Balls in their possession. He watches as Goku defeats the soldiers outside and then makes his way inside the tower where he defeats Major Metallitron. When Goku gets to White, he unleashes Android 8 to defeat Goku. Android 8 rebels despite his orders and the angry General White begins kicking at Android 8 and threatens him by telling him of the bomb planted within him that he will detonate if he does not do as he is told. Regardless, Android 8 refuses and General White goes to destroy him but Goku is able to knock the detonator out of his hand with the Power Pole. He is last seen tied up with the rest of his men in the tower. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Attack of Saiyans'' General White survives his defeat and the subsequent destruction of the Red Ribbon Army by Goku. By the time of the Saiyan conflict manages to lead a faction of Red Ribbon Army survivors into rebuild Muscle Tower and starts collecting the Dragon Balls once more continuing the army's goal of world domination. He also manages to capture Android 8 when he comes to investigate, whom General White manages to brainwash/reprogram to serve him. However the deceased Goku (who had been brought back to life temporarily by Baba to help his friends locate the remaining Dragon Balls to revive him in time to confront the Saiyans) and Z Fighters are alerted to the Red Ribbon Army's resurgence in the area by Suno and end up confronting the General and brainwashed Android 8 in battle. General White even manages to put up a decent fight even though Goku and the Z Fighters are stronger as they have been training for the arrival of the Saiyans, though he is still not powerful enough to defeat Goku even with the assistance of Android 8, and is ultimately defeated once more, freeing Android 8 from his control in the process. Power ;Manga and anime While considerably large when compared to the average man, and confident in his abilities in defeating Goku in hand-to-hand combat largely because of his belief that Goku is worn out, General White proves to be no match for Goku at all. After punching Goku directly in the chest, Goku says that it was though a mere fly had landed on him, causing White to resort to more cowardly methods. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that White has a power level of 150. ;Video Games In Attack of the Saiyans, while fighting alongside the brainwashed Android 8, General White is shown to have gotten strong enough to put up a decent fight against Adult Goku and the Z Fighters who were still training for the arrival of the Saiyans. However, despite his power increase and Android 8's assistance, he is ultimately defeated, showing that while he had gotten stronger, it was not enough to defeat the combined power of the Z Fighters during the time they were training to fight the Saiyans, indicating that he would not stood a chance against either Nappa, Vegeta, or Post-King Kai's Training Goku. Equipment *'Powered Gun': A handgun with an unusually large barrel which is quite powerful.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' In Attack of the Saiyans, during the one-year time period while the Saiyans are on their way to Earth, General White appears in possession of a Dragon Ball, having taken control of the Muscle Tower once more, along with Red Ribbon remnants. He reprograms Android 8 and forces him to fight Goku and his allies. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tesshō Genda (DB), Hirohiko Kakegawa (The Path to Power) *Funimation dub: Kyle Hebert *Latin American Spanish dub: Roberto Sen *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: João Paulo Ramalho (DB 1996 dub), Emerson Caperbat '''(DB 2002-2006 redubs) **Portuguese dub: '''António Semedo(†) *Catalan dub: Claudi García Battles ;Films *General White vs. Goku Trivia *The baseball pitcher Rocky Rivers, who appears in Dragon Ball Z, resembles General White except he has red hair﻿. *General White's redesign in The Path to Power bears some resemblance to Van Zant, the only notable difference being that his hair is yellow and has a long nose. *In , there is a Bob-omb character by the name of General White who lives in a winter-like area, is implied to be of Russian descent and even shares the same name as General White in Dragon Ball. However, the General White in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door is not villainous, and in fact helps Mario, albeit after he gets a signed permission form from Goldbob and after a wild goose chase. *In Dragon Ball Online, there is a human martial artist resembling Mercenary Tao who also bears the name General White. Other than sharing the same name, it is unknown if there is any relationship between the original General White and the 2nd General White that appeared in Dragon Ball Online. Gallery See also *General White (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:General White ca:General White Category:Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:DB Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters